


Good for the Skin

by Ribby



Series: Leather and Oil [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oil and a few other things are good for the skin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liars_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liars_dance).



  
Boromir moaned as slick, strong hands slid over his body, leaving gleaming trails in their wake. Slick, strong hands, the rough calluses giving way to well-kept, buttery leather.  
Aragorn chuckled behind him. "If I'd known all it took to get you so compliant was a little leather and oiling, Boromir, I'd have done this long ago."  
Boromir meant to answer, he truly did, but that slick, leather-clad hand slid and gripped his cock, and all thought went out of his head.  
Strong, even strokes brought him to the edge quickly, almost embarrassingly so, and he groaned and came, spilling over Aragorn's hand. Aragorn gently worked him through the last shudders, then simply held him.  
When Boromir opened his eyes again, Aragorn was looking considerately at his gloved hand, gleaming with more than oil now. Smiling wickedly at Boromir, he slipped off the glove and began to work Boromir's seed into the glove. Boromir's cock twitched and he moaned.  
"They do say it's good for the skin..." was all Aragorn got out before Boromir pounced.  



End file.
